<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Own Melody by flamesonarrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684162">Our Own Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesonarrows/pseuds/flamesonarrows'>flamesonarrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Military, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesonarrows/pseuds/flamesonarrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie Evedeen recalls memories of Twincicity's creation, and rise to fame. Her twin sister, and her two best friends took the world by storm from the age of 16 to 21. This is their story. (Summaries? I suck at them. Lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Primrose Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Own Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>June 15th, 2020</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>New York City, New York</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie can hear the chants from behind the curtain. This is still surreal that she’s about to go perform in front of a packed Madison Square Garden, and that Twincicity is the headliner. This is only something that was in their wildest dreams when they founded the band 5 years ago. They’ve been inseparable ever since. The twins, Sylvie Everdeen &amp; Elsey Mellark. The two front women of the band. Sylvie on lead vocals, and Elsey on lead guitar. Behind them are the duo of lead bassist Melanie Odair &amp; Mason Hawthorne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie &amp; Elsey came up with the band’s name combining their twin power,&amp; the electricity of Melanie &amp; Masons relationship. They’re all the same age, and barely had turned 16 when they first started. They were an instant hit in their hometown, and it wasn’t long before they released an EP at 17. 5 songs that earned them a rabid fanbase. Led by their biggest supporters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie &amp; Elsey’s parents are Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark. Katniss runs a MMA gym in LA, and people come from all over just to get a group session with her. Peeta runs a few restaurants around the area, and is one of the region’s best bakers. They had the twins at 17, and Peeta was disowned by his mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katniss’s parents were killed in a car crash when she was younger, and her older sister helped raise her for a few years. Prim is 6 six years older, and had Mason a few months before the twins at 23. Her husband, Gale, has been around the Everdeen family for most of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie, Elsey, &amp; Mason were always around each other from the time they could walk. The youngest of the group is Melanie. The lone child of Finnick Odair &amp; Annie Cresta. Finnick is Katniss’s business partner in her MMA business. Annie helps Prim out with Prim’s medical clinic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melanie came into the picture around the time the 4 of them were about 6. She fit right into the dynamic that was there with the twins, and Mason. Melanie &amp; Mason instantly clicked, and were the type of friends that could finish each other’s sentences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they were 16, Melanie &amp; Mason started dating after about a year of constant flirting. Flirting that made the twins gag at the sight. The band was an idea born after the 4 got back from a summer camp based around music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie has always had an angelic voice as her mother always told her. Elsey first picked up a guitar at the age of 7, and she was a natural. She self taught herself at age 10 how to play. Mason was fascinated with drums, and took that hobby up at 11. Melanie was always playing a bass guitar her father had in their basement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the camp ended, and they played a few songs together at the final performance event, they realized they might have something. The band was created, and the rest is history. In 2 years, they had 2 EP’s, 4 hit singles, and a massive fan base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she turned 18, Sylvie went into the military. The Navy to be specific. The band couldn’t put music out as fast as they wanted with her being gone for long periods of time. But, they made it work. The first time Sylvie came home, they started on their self made album. It wasn’t long before they had a record deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of that album was done with Sylvie sending her recorded vocals over to be put with the rest of the band’s recordings. Sylvie would be gone for 7-8 months out of the year, which is what took the most out of the album.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was finished about a year ago, and Sylvie got clearance to attend the release party. They played a few songs, and it sold like wildfire. Sylvie got called for a deployment soon after that, and that was the last time the band was together publicly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the military brought obstacles into her life, it provided two things for Sylvie. A 2nd family, and the love of her life, Dakota Grierson. They broke into basic training together, and hit it off. Was the first time Sylvie really knew she liked someone like that. She had come out to her family when she was 17, but never saw anyone like she did with Dakota. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started dating right after Sylvie’s 19th birthday, and she brought her back home after her first deployment. Dakota hit it off with her family, and it was sealed. Dakota is on more deployments than Sylvie is, but is there for her when she can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group is now all 21, and Sylvie got an extended leave just in time for their national tour. 25 cities with the final date being in San Diego, Dakota’s home town. Sylvie did everything in her power to make sure her girlfriend is there for that show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First date is tonight. The first time in 11 months since they’ve performed live. They’ve had their practices of course. But, this? This is the biggest show they've ever played. Sylvie runs a hand through her brown hair, and adjusts the tightness on her jacket cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From tender beginnings to playing in front of thousands of people in the world's most famous arena. This is where the peak begins for Twincicity. Sylvie makes her way towards the steps as the cheer from the crowd gets louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t help though but to go back to that day they created the band. The day of August 2nd, and what it would create. It’s that when she steps up to take the stage, and steps out on it when Mason’s drums start the first song. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! This is a story I've had in my head for years, and has spaced two different fandoms. Felt like it was time to put it out there.  I'm posting the HG version. I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>